highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Sitri/Anime Gallery
High School DxD (Season 1) Sona and Tsubaki in the OP.jpg|Sona Sitri with Tsubaki Sona and Tsubaki in the Season 1 end credits.jpg|Sona during one of the end credits of Season 1 Sona appears in the anime.jpg|Sona Sitri Sona glares at Rias.jpg|Sona's Glare Sona with her peerage.jpg|Sona with her peerage Sona talking with Tsubasa in the background.jpg|Sona and Tsubasa HighschoolDxD 07 006.jpg|Sona with her peerage 2 Rias and Sona agreeing to a tennis match.jpg|Sona and Rias HighschoolDxD_07_012.jpg|Sona and Ruruko Nimura Sona about to play tennis.jpg|Sona face close up Sona about to serve.jpg|Sona about to serve Sona in her tennis outfit.jpg|Sona in a tennis outfit Sona serving.jpg|Sona throws up the ball Rias and Sona's fierce rivalry displayed in the tennis match.jpg|Rias vs. Sona Sona hearing the results of the dodge ball match.jpg|Sona hears the results of the game Sona and Rias talking about Issei.jpg|Sona and Rias talking about Issei Sona and Tsubaki in their tennis outfits.jpg|Sona with Tsubaki Shinra Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno and Rias playing tennis.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias in their Tennis Match 4_flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias' simultaneous panty flash Sitri swing.JPG|Sona serves tenis_match.JPG|Sona and Tsubaki in a tennis match 0e4a7de0.jpg|Sona face close up 2 Sona playing dodge ball.jpg|Sona about to play dodge ball Sona smiling while playing dodge ball.jpg|Sona's smile Bscap0194.jpg|Sona's smile 2 HighschoolDxD_10_006.jpg|Sona and Tsubaki HighschoolDxD_10_078.jpg|Sona watching the Rating game between Rias and Riser Sona Sitri with her clan symbol.png|Sona with her clan symbol C6a9e7ff.jpg|Sona congradulating Issei for saving Rias Issei's delusion on Sona and Tsubaki stepping Udon.jpg|Sona and Tsubaki in bathing suits Sona about to make udon.jpg|Sona making udon highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-017.jpg|Sona making Udon 2 sona32.jpg|Sona making Udon 3 sona35.jpg|Sona making Udon 4 Rias and Issei take off on a griffin.jpg High School DxD NEW Sona,_Tsubaki_Walk_to_School.jpg|Sona face up close Sona and Tsubaki.jpg|Sona and Tsubaki walking High School DxD NEW - 02 - Large 11.jpg|Sona face up close High School DxD NEW - 02 - Large 16.jpg|Sona in the orc room Sona at the Onse.jpeg|Sona at the Onsen Sona shower.jpg|Sona in the bath sona no glasses.jpg|Sona no glasses Sona Sitri Dominatrix img1.png|Sona in a Dominatrix outfit Sona sauna 03.jpg|Sona at the sauna Rias Sona sauna 01.jpg|Rias and Sona in the sauna Rias Sona sauna 02.jpg|Rias and Sona getting reports back from their queens DxD New - Sona and Tsubaki arriving through means of Magic Circle.jpg|Sona arriving through means of Magic Circle Sona & Tsubaki.jpg|Sona and Tsubaki at school at night time Gremory + sitri.jpg|Sitri group, and Gremory group face Kokabiel group DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG|Sona in the sunset, readying for battle against Kokabiel Sona new ep4.jpg|Sona face up close Sona Backside.jpg|Sona's backside Sona and Tsubaki Magic Circle Shield.jpg|Sona using her magic to shield Sona New Panty Shot.jpg|Sona panty shot Sona Distressed about her sister.jpg|Sona in distressed Sona NEW.jpg|Sona smile 3 highschool-dxd-new-08-07.jpg|Sona with her sister Sisterly Love.jpg|Sona with her sister 2 High School DxD BorN Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji at the Youth Devils Gathering.jpg Third year students attack Midgardsormr clone.jpg Sona during the fight against Loki.jpg Tsubaki shielding Sona from incoming Attacks.jpg Serafall complain.jpeg Sona dress as blue Magical Girl.jpeg Serafall thinking about Sona's cosplay.jpeg Sona unable to take the cosplay off.jpeg Sona embarrasse.jpeg Sona and Serafall performance 1.jpeg Sona and Serafall performance 2.jpeg Sona stripe.jpeg Eyecatches High School DxD New 02 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 03 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 04 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 04 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 04, Eyecatch 2 Video Clips Sona spanking saji.gif|Sona spanking Saji gif Sona Creating Water Serpent.gif|Sona creating a Water Serpent Sona using her Water Sphere.gif|Sona using her Water Sphere Category:Image gallery